Scattered Memories
by Seraph Reload
Summary: Collection of short stories one shots . Chapters are independent. This is not yaoi, shounenai, slash, etc.May contain spoilers for manga. Rating for each chapter is different. Multiple Genre. Reviews are very much appreciated. Updated
1. Memory 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Saiyuki or anything related to it including but not limited to: _Gensomaden Saiyuki, Saiyuki: Reload, Saiyuki: Gaiden_, they belong to Kazuya Minekura

**Author's Note:**  
These stories (one-shots) will** not include**: **shonen-ai, Boy's Love (BL), yaoi** and/or **slash**. And will not lead to **_any_** pairings.

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

* * *

  
Chapter One: Tomorrow

* * *

The small figure slowly moved closer to the light. He knew he couldn't reach it, but as close as possible was enough. He stretched his hand, and his small clawed hands reached out from behind the solid stone bars to the source of the light. 

He failed to touch it, again. But he still felt the warm light mocking him, a tingly feeling at the tips of his fingers.

He retreated to the darkness. Tomorrow, he will try again. Tomorrow.

* * *

_  
01.24.2007_


	2. Memory 2

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Author's Note: **  
These stories (one-shots) will** not include**: **shonen-ai, Boy's Love (BL), yaoi** and/or **slash**. And will not lead to **_any_** pairings.

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

* * *

  


** Chapter Two: Rain and Wishes**

  


They say that rain washes away your pain. But he felt that it only served as a reminder of that fateful night. He remembered it like it was yesterday, and no matter how hard he tried, he can't forget it.

He lighted his fifth or sixth cancer stick since the rain started a couple of hours ago. And they were stuck in an inn again.

Golden eyes moved to the still figure next to the window in the dimly lit room and wondered what the priest was thinking about. It can't be something nice, it's probably a bad memory from his past, the past before he took him in. The past that remained a mystery.

Folding his arms on the only wooden table and leaning forward, his head rested on his arms and he thought about it. He didn't know which hurt more, a bad memory or not having memories at all?

Regardless, he only wished for one thing now, with all his heart he wished for the rain to stop.

He lifted his head when he felt a pair of violet land on him.

"What is it Saru?"

"Um, nothing," his reply wasn't as energetic as usual.

"Tch, whatever," he knew that his rain mood was affecting his charge, and it didn't fit him at all.

Two minutes passed slowly and the only sound that can be heard was the rain as it softly hit the window.

The golden eyes shifted from the staring at the chair opposite of him, to the priest that now moved to the door. He watched as he turned the handle and then turned to him, "Are you coming or not?"

"Wha-? Where are ya going, Sanzo?"

"You're hungry aren't you,"

"What about the rain?"

"What are you? Stupid? Look out the window." He left him alone and went to the hallway.

Golden eyes moved to the window, although the clouds haven't scattered and it was slightly dark outside, the rain has stopped, and rays of light escaped the clouds to shine, like pillars of light.

His wish came true. The rain has finally stopped.

With a big grin on his face, he sprinted to follow after his guardian.

"Sanzo! Wait for me! Sanzo I have something really important to tell you!! It came true!!"

  


* * *

_01.25.2007_


	3. Memory 3

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Author's Note: **  
These stories (one-shots) will** not include**: **shonen-ai, Boy's Love (BL), yaoi** and/or **slash**. And will not lead to **_any_** pairings.

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

Thanks for the reviews, here's another update!  
These ideas had been in my head for a while, I'm happy you like them.  
I'll try my best to make the chapters longer. (This one is a short chapter, though)

* * *

**  
Chapter Three: Dream**  
  


He had a dream that night. Actually, he wasn't quite sure if it was a dream or a memory long forgotten. They were walking along that same road again, after a long day of work. They were holding hands and just talking. They talked about nothing and they talked about everything.

He remembered how the sun seemed to shine brighter every time she smiled, and how the soft summer breeze played softly with her hair.

In that dream, or memory, she laughed about something he said, but no matter how hard he tries to remember what it was, he fails. He can only hear the echo of her laughter as it slowly fades away.

His eyes slowly gazed to look at the full moon that gave a soft glow. Soon dawn will come, and it will be the start of a new day.

He decides to wipe away the few tears that escaped his eyes. After all, he should become stronger to support those around him on this long journey.

The sun slowly rises from the east, signaling the start of the new day.

He smiles as he is left with that memory of her. _Kannan._

He leaves his room and goes to wake up the others, the sun had risen and it's time they continued heading west.

  


* * *

_01.26.2007_


	4. Memory 4

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Author's Note: **  
These stories (one-shots) will** not include**: **shonen-ai, Boy's Love (BL), yaoi** and/or **slash**. And will not lead to **_any_** pairings.

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

**Chapter Spoilers: This takes place after Kami-sama arc.**

**Next Update:** I will be busy for a few days, so I won't be able to update so quickly. I'll try to update on Tuesday, though.

Thanks for the reviews, another quick update!  
It was hard for me to write to this chapter, but I'm happy how it turned out, I hope you guys like it.

* * *

  
**Chapter Four: Friends  
**  


"Hakkai, are we done here?" He asked as he adjusted the shopping bags he carried with both hands.

"Just a minute, I'm getting Goku some meat buns." He disappeared in the crowd.

They were in another busy town on their long journey to the west.

He dropped the bags to the ground, and decided to light a cigarette and wait for him.

He thought back on that day. He still remembers how he found him laying in the dirt under the rain. He remembers that when he saved that person's life, his was changed as well.

He didn't ask for anything in return. He didn't need anything nor want anything, or so he thought.

But what he got in was something he never expected to have, friends.

Ever since then, his life has taken a different turn, and he's walking down a different road in life.

He knows that if someone told him, a few years back, that someday he will make friends and will travel together, he'd laugh and brush it off as something ridicules.

He's always been alone, and thought that he'd live alone.

But he's been proven wrong after all. Life is unpredictable.

The journey to the west has proven to be a long one, and he definitely understands the importance of having friends to travel with.

His friends have always been there for him, and he knew that he can always count on them. Even their youngest one.

"What are you smiling about?" His friend asked as he came carrying a small bag.

"Just how lucky I must be to be stuck with you guys,"

They walked back to the inn, talking about playing a game of mahjong.

"It's been a while since we last played, hasn't it," his friend said.

  


* * *

_01.27.2007_


	5. Memory 5

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Author's Note: **  
These stories (one-shots) will** not include**: **shonen-ai, Boy's Love (BL), yaoi** and/or **slash**. And will not lead to **_any_** pairings.

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

**Next Update:** I can't promise regular updates. I've been busy lately and will be for a while, so I'm not sure when my next update will be. Until then this will be on **Hiatus**.

Thanks for the reviews, they make me happy!

* * *

**  
Chapter Five: Apologies and Food**  
  


"Sanzo! Sanzo!" A young Goku runs along the hallways of Chang'an.

The priest tried to ignore the noise that was getting closer to his office. He attempts to return his focus to his work, but fails as the door slams open. "Sanzo!"

"You don't have to shout my name, I can hear you very well you know," He removed his reading glasses.

"Um…" the little boy stared at his black shoes. But nothing came after that.

"You came running all the way here, it's obvious you have something to say,"

"Um, I'm sorry! I really am!" Tears filled his eyes before running down his cheeks.

The priest was surprised, this was the first time the kid ever cried like this. It's only been a few weeks since he brought him to the temple.

"Goku, stop crying and tell me what you're sorry about," The priest stood up and walked to the figure still standing near the closed door.

The crying turned to soft sobs, and the shaking slowly stopped.

"So? Are you going to tell me now or will I be standing here for a while?"

"But you're going to be mad at me!" He rubbed his eyes, and still refused to look up to the priest who is standing in front of him.

He looked up when he felt a hand over his head, "I'm not going to be angry," he sounded calm.

Finally wiping away the tears, he looked up again, "Um, okay, I…I was hungry and-and then went to the kitchen and-and-"

"And?"

"After I ate, they came and said that I always eat a lot and I eat your food too! And you haven't eaten a lot ever since I came and you're going to be sick and -"

"What? Who said that?"

"I don't want you to be sick Sanzo! I'm sorry! I'm not going to eat a lot any-"

"Goku…" The priest was surprised with the kid's act of selfishness.

"I'll try and -"

"Goku, forget it, I already eat enough, and I'm not going to get sick bec-"

"But what if you get really really hungry and there's no food?"

"Don't worry about the food, there are people who watch the food and get more when it gets less, so-"

"But-"

"Goku, I said don't worry about me, I'll be fine, and now," Sanzo walked back to sit behind his desk, "If you come disturb me again before I finish my work,-"

He didn't get to finish what he was about to say, because the kid just ran outside and he already has an idea where he's headed. _The kitchen._ He's probably hungry again.

* * *

_ 01.30.2007_


	6. Memory 6

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Author's Note: **  
These stories (one-shots) will** not include**: **shonen-ai, Boy's Love (BL), yaoi** and/or **slash**. And will not lead to **_any_** pairings.

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

**Chapter Spoiler: Takes place after "Against the Stream" Manga chapters.**

**Next Update:** Can't promise regular updates! Sorry!!!

Again thank you so much for the reviews, they make me happy!

// refer to echoes

* * *

**  
Chapter Six: Always There**

_  
Where am I? What is this place?_

He opened hiss eyes to the surrounding darkness. He couldn't see anything in this prison-like place.

What is he doing here?

He tried to remember how he came to be here. It took him a long minute before the truth hit him, he doesn't remember. Blank.

He tried again…nothing…

Fear started crawling into him.

// --ugaiji – sama//

_Who's there?_

//-ou!//

_There it is again! Who the hell is there?_

//Onee-ch--!//

_Who are these people? Why do they keep shouting? What are they trying to say?_

He felt like he's being torn apart, he was too weak to stand and he fell hard on his knees and holding his head as he failed miserably trying to block the noisy voices out.

//Kougaiji…//

Through the confusion, he knew this voice, it can only belong to one person. Her.

Slowly standing up, he can see a distant glow. As if calling him, his feet moved toward it. With every step he took, not only he felt his strength come back, but fragments of his memory as well.

When he finally reached the light, he knew who he was, and who he was fighting to save.

She was always there, always watching over him.

The prince is back.

* * *

_03.28.2007_


	7. Memory 7

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

**Chapter Spoiler: Takes place during Goku's chapter part 2 in the "Burial Arc" Manga chapters.**

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them!  
This chapter is a request from Sarah –anonymous -, hope you like how it turned out. I guess it's my longest chapter yet!

* * *

******  
** Chapter Seven: Don't Want to Let Go / Revelation **  
****  
**

His eyes slowly opened, and a yawn escaped as he sat up. Rubbing his eyes, he looked at his surroundings.

There was food, and a blanket, but… "Sanzo?"

Alert, he quickly stood up, the blanket falling off in the process, "Sanzo?" He called again, only the silence replied back.

"Where are you? Sazno?" Tears were about to escape when realization hit him. Sanzo has abandoned him!

He turned his gaze to the little window on the wooden door, it was dark.

Taking a few steps back, he tripped on his blanket and he fell. Hastily, he pulled the blanket over his head and gazed at the darkness outside.

"Why is it dark outside?"

_Why? Why is it dark? Is it because Sanzo's not here?_

_Did Sanzo leave me? He said that I can't stay with him and I have to go somewhere, but…I don't want to! I want to stay with Sanzo!_

Gripping the blanket tighter, his knuckles turning white, fear started sneaking into his little heart, when he had a sinking feeling.

_This is…this is like before! Like the cave!_

The barred window was a reminder of his caged mountain prison. He reached out his hand to the world outside.

_Sanzo…so far…like the light…_

_Is it going to be like this forever? But…but I don't want to wait anymore, I'm tired of waiting for someone to hear my voice!_

With new determination, the golden-eyed chibi stood up and slowly approached the door. With shaking hands, he slid the door open, and took his first step outside, alone, he ventured into the night to search for his sun, his warm blanket getting caught at the door, and falling off.

"Where is Sanzo?" Thinking aloud while he entered a building he saw soon after he left the shed.

Pushing the door, the only sound beside the silence was the creaking of the old door.

"Sanzo? Sanzo?" He whispered in the darkness.

"Sanzo? Where are you?" Again, the silence became his reply.

Walking further into the building, calling louder "Sanzo, it's me! Where are you Sanzo?" This time his echo replied.

Frustrated, he raised up his voice, "Sanzo, where-"

"Who's there?" A voice, but it wasn't Sanzo's.

Goku turned around to be faced with people, for the first time, he was surrounded by many people, and they were looking at him, he felt their stares. And he can only think of a single name. _Sanzo…_

He knew he can't call out for Sanzo, because he told him not to tell anyone that he knew Sanzo. But…_what should I do now?_

His mind told him to run. He did.

* * *

The truth about the chibi saru has just been revealed to Sanzo. The Great Sage Equaling Heaven, Son Goku. 

Suddenly, he felt a surge of emotions flow into his head.

_Fear. Sanzo. Loneliness. _

_Despair. I'm. Lost. Sadness. Calling._

_Doubt. Confusion. You. Panic. _

_Shadows and darkness. _

_Nothing._

He knew that this headache could only be caused by one chibi.

Excusing himself from the Three Aspects meeting. He ran.

He had no idea where to find him, but he knew that they're unusual link would lead him there.

_The Temple._

By the time he finally reached the temple, he could see the monks crowding at the door. Blocking his view.

As he climbed the steps, he heard it, something breaking. Not wasting anytime, he pushed through them, his velvet eyes landed on the shattered golden pieces near the tiny hands of the chibi saru. Shimmering under the moon light, a broken diadem.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!" were the words that came out of his mouth.

In an instance, a hole was made through the wall, accompanied by screams and yells from the monks as they ran away. Now it was only him and the saru.

_No._ Standing in front of him, wasn't the chibi saru, but the Seiten Taisei.

For the first time, he knew he's in too deep. How can he fight a Seiten Taisei?

He looked at him and golden snake-like eyes stared back. Eyes filled with malice and an evil smirk.

That was _definitely_ not the saru.

He can feel the enormous power that only keeps increasing. He knows it's now or never.

Grinning, the Seiten Taisei sprinted at him, ready for an attack.

Quickly chanting, his sutra, came to life and surrounded the Seiten Taisei attempting to seal his movements.

Not knowing what happened, Seiten Taisei struggled to break free.

Sanzo, placed his hand on his forehead, and chanted one last time, and as the golden diadem began to form, he was shocked by the fear struck into the innocent golden eyes of the saru.

Tears streaming down his eyes, he spoke his fear out loud, "But…I…I thought…you were leavin' me behind…again"

He felt the diadem form, "I'm not going anywhere, you hear me?" slowly pulling his hand away, "How can I leave an idiot like you alone."

Sanzo didn't care if the saru heard him say those words or not, he just doesn't want a repeat of this incident.

He made an attempt to call out to the chibi, when no response came, he wondered how he managed to fall sleep after all that happened.

Resting his back against the wall, his thoughts drifted to his master.

_A voice. Maybe someday, you'll hear it, too._

* * *

_04.10.2007_


	8. Memory 8

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

**Chapter Spoiler: None.**

**Timeline: Pre journey. Takes place after Sanzo picks up Goku. **

**Author's Note:** Thanks for the reviews, I enjoy reading them!  
I apologize for the late update, I had to re-write this chapter several times, hope you liked how it turned out

* * *

******  
** Chapter Eight: Art **  
****  
**

"Sanzo?"

"What?" Came the quick reply from said Sanzo.

"I don't know what to draw?" Innocent golden eyes looked at him from where he lay sprawled on the carpet, a white paper lay in front of him, and a colored pencil held between his little fingers.

The golden haired priest looked up from the scripture he was busy reading, and looked at the child that awaited the answer impatiently. "You like food, draw that." A simple answer, and he was about to get back to his work, which didn't happen because his charge was still looking at him, as if the answer he gave him wasn't satisfying.

"I do like food, but I like other things too!"

_This was going to take some time_, he guessed. A sigh escaped him, before he replied, "Fine, draw those other things you like,"

Hakkai was the one who suggested to Sanzo that giving Goku the art supplies would keep him busy, and would give Sanzo sometime to finish his work, and so far, Hakkai's method was giving him a headache, and less time to finish his work.

"But then I'll need lots an' lotsa paper!"

"Listen monkey, draw your most favorite thing, and let me finish my work!"

"Why didn't you say so from th'start!" To him that was a satisfying enough answer, and Sanzo would've wished to hit him with the fan, but his work was forcing him to use that time while Goku is busy and finish as much as he can.

Almost an hour passed, and Sanzo was surprised that Goku hasn't bothered him for that long. He placed the book he was reading on the desk, and decided to check on him. He lit a cigarette, and after taking a drag, he walked to where the kid lay on his stomach, and see the result of his peace and quiet.

He almost choked when he saw what Goku had drawn. Said artist looked up and grinned.

"Do you like it Sanzo?"

Sanzo didn't _know_ what it was, so he simply asked, "What's that?"

"That's my favorite thing in th' world!"

He was still oblivious to what his charge just spent an hour drawing, "What is it?" He tried again.

"That's the Sun! And that's you, Sanzo!" he held up the paper, and pointed at the figure he drew in the middle of his paper.

Sanzo only stared at the white paper, that was now perfectly yellow, and the figure that was drawn in the center, supposedly him. He found the words escaping him, and he was speechless.

When Goku didn't hear a reply, his grin faded, and disappointment became clear in his eyes. He slowly placed his art back on the floor.

"We better find a frame for this one,"

Golden eyes looked at him, "Huh? But I thought-"

"I like it," He held the piece of art in his hand, and the grin was back on Goku's face.

Sanzo wondered how Goku can draw the Sun, and say that it was his most favorite thing, when he always watched the Sun from his prison in Mt. Gogyo, and how he must've hated the Sun as it mocked him, and always disappeared leaving him alone. But what Sanzo didn't know, is that no matter how many times the Sun left him to the darkness of the night, it always came back, and one day, the Sun released him from his prison. Sanzo was Goku's Sun.

* * *

_08.16.2007_


	9. Memory 9

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

**Chapter Spoiler: None.**

**Timeline: Pre journey. Takes place after Sanzo picks up Goku. **

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews Sarah, and BlackWolfHowling, I enjoy reading them !  
I hope you both like this chapter .  
Chapter 10 will be the last chapter for this story.

* * *

******  
** Chapter Nine: Food and Prizes **  
****  
**

He never thought it possible. An idiot monkey wouldn't get sick, but an idiot monkey with an appetite for anything edible, no wait, everything that _looks_ edible.

Now he's sitting here, and keeping an eye on said monkey. His thoughts drifted to the events that occurred earlier today.

There was a festival of some sort in town, and Goku was pestering him to take him there. Seeing it as a reason to escape some paper work, and the only way to shut the persistent whining of his charge, he agreed. Anyway, he wouldn't take 'No' for an answer. And so they were there. Walking amongst the crowds and different stalls. Goku was mesmerized by his surroundings, he was never around this many people, and his eyes were flying from one stall to the other.

"Sanzo! Let's play this one! It looks fun!" His charge held his hand and pulled him toward a stall where a man in his late thirties was handing some kids their prize.

"Hey Mister! I wanna play, too!" Goku said as he reached the stand. The man turned to him, and leaned forward.

"You wanna play, eh? Well, got some money?"

"Here," Sanzo threw a couple of coins in front of the man, who quickly collected them in his hand. And then he handed Goku three soft balls.

"See those cans over there? You get three tries to hit'em over, can you do it?"

"Of course I can!" he quickly grabbed the first ball, and aimed at his target of cans, and threw the ball. His aim was slightly off, and he only managed to make one can fall

"Don't worry kid, you still got two tries left" The man encouraged him to try again. And he did, but unfortunately, both tries failed like the first one. And Goku's enthusiasm faded, and he became disappointed, and was about to walk away, but felt a tug on the back of his shirt.

"Huh?" he turned to find Sanzo holding him, and threw the man another couple of coins.

"We'll give it another go," he said, and handed Goku two of the three balls.

"But it's hard, Sanzo!" He protested.

"Just try,"

Just like his previous try, Goku managed to hit only a single can. And now two remained. Before Goku got a chance to turn around, he saw a ball hit the two remaining cans. He looked beside him, and found out who threw that ball.

"Practice," Sanzo said to Goku, who was now awed by Sanzo's throw.

"You won! That's great Sanzo! Can you teach me how to throw like that!"

"Here you go, sir." The man handed Sanzo a little stuffed monkey, "Your prize!"

"Wow, Sanzo! You got a cool prize!" Goku was jumping up and down.

"Keep it," Sanzo placed the stuffed animal on top of his charge's head.

"Huh? Sanzo?"

"I already have one, you take care of this one." And walked ahead of him.

"Thanks, Sanzo!" he hurriedly ran after the priest. "You already have a monkey? But I haven't seen it before! Where do you keep it Sanzo?"

Sanzo can feel the headache starting. Even if he can escape work, there are things he can't escape.

"Hey, Sanzo!" He held the priest's robes, and dragged him toward another stall. This one was a food stand. It was selling different kinds of sweets.

"They look yummy!" Goku let go of the robe, and was now looking at the colorful sweets that were in different jars in front of him.

Sanzo was surprised how his attention was always diverted with food and games.

"Can we get some Sanzo?" Golden eyes looked at him, and awaiting approval.

"Tch, fine, get whatever you want," The day was only starting. Going from one food stand to the other, and then trying all types of food. Sanzo has grown tired from following him around and decided to sit in one place, while the monkey did his own food sampling.

Finally after a couple of hours passed, a tired monkey walked toward him, "Sanzo," he sat on a chair across him.

"What's wrong?" Sanzo asked, as he watched Goku cross his arms on the table, and lean his head forward over them.

"I don't feel so good, Sanzo."

"You probably ate too much, even though I warned you not to try everything you see,"

"I'm sorry,"

"Come on, we're leaving." Sanzo took a few steps, when he noticed that the monkey wasn't following behind. Turning around he found the monkey still in his chair, "Hell, no."

Eventually, Sanzo had to carry the sick monkey back to the temple. And once Goku was placed in his bed, Sanzo ordered for a doctor. And now, here he was, watching over a sick monkey.

He didn't care much about the delayed paper work, it was hard to concentrate with an idiot monkey calling out your name, anyway, but what he cared about was to get some rest, he had one busy day.

"-zo…" Goku murmured in his sleep.

_Where are you?_ he heard him calling again.

"I'm here," he repeated for the ith time.

Sanzo remained seated by his side until the calling stopped, and the rays of sun found their way in through the window.

Deciding that the worst was probably over, he retreated to his room to get the rest he needed. After hours of rest, he woke up surprised to find out that the monkey hasn't called out to him, nor the monks knocked on his door reminding him of any meetings or important scripts that needed his attention.

He first chose to check on Goku, and he found his room surprisingly empty. He decided to search for him on the temple grounds, and finally, he found him sitting by the peach tree. And his monkey sitting beside him.

When golden eyes saw him, a smile was drawn upon the kid's face, and he ran toward him, "Sanzo!"

He was bombard by questions, "Sanzo? Are you feeling okay? Do you still need some sleep? Did someone wake you up? Are you hungry? Want me to get you something to eat?"

"No, I'm fine."

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

"Are you hungry?"

"No,"

"Did someone wake you up? 'Cause I told them you were tired."

"And they listened to you?" Surprised by his gesture.

"Uh-huh. You didn't sleep 'cause you were takin' care of me, and now, I'm takin' care of you!" A huge grin found a place on his face.

"Great, I'm being looked after by a monkey." he said to himself as he walked back to his office.

"Sanzo! Wait for me!"

As he walked, Sanzo can hear the footsteps coming closer, to finally walking beside him. And for once in a very long time, Goku was quiet. But, unfortunately for Sanzo, that only lasted a couple of hours.

* * *

_08.26.2007_


	10. Memory 10

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

**Chapter Spoiler: Saiyuki Reload manga volumes 6 and 7.**

**Timeline: After the Hazel arc.  
**

**Author's Note:** Thank you for the reviews Sarah, and BlackWolfHowling, and everyone else for taking the time to read "Scattered Memories".

Please enjoy the last chapter. And sorry if it's short. Review, please!

* * *

******  
** Chapter Ten: Not Running Away **  
****  
**He never thought it'd come to this. It was like he was trapped in a nightmare. He will never forget the shocked look in golden eyes, as if trying to tell him something _'I'm scared'._

He remembers how he was frozen in that moment of time. He watched him stumble and fall forward, and hit the cold ground, and a pool of blood started to form.

A sudden cough broke him out of his frozen state. Acting on instinct he knelt down and held on tightly onto that little piece of hope.

Then everything became a blur, Gojyo and Hakkai were there, and then he ran after God knows who or what. But he knows that feeling. Helplessness.

When he came back, he saw him laying on his back, and breathing. He was alive. After that, they were separated.

Now, he thinks about it while smoking his cigarette. The smiling face, their last talk never left him alone.

Was he wrong? Why did he run away? The boy trusted him, he should have been there.

_I would've stayed if I've known how to save you! I was scared, too.  
_

Yeah, that's what he thought then. But now, is different, now he sits here and watches over him.

_I'm not running away, I'm going to save you._

_'Sanzo?'_ The link never died.

_'I'm here, stupid monkey'_ he replied back.

Goku's face relaxed, and Sanzo guessed it was that dream again, but he's not running away this time.

* * *

_10.05.2007_


	11. Memory 11

**Standard disclaimer applies.**

**Ratings: **Ratings will vary from one chapter to the other, so on the safe side, I'll keep it at **"T"**

**Spoilers:** Some chapters will contain spoilers for the manga and/or anime. Be warned.

**Author's Note:** This was from an lj challange from 25 streetsigns, unfortunatly the community has been deleted, so I decided to upload what's I've posted before. The prompt is: Ahead. Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

******  
** Chapter Eleven: Not Running Away **  
****  
**

He always wondered what would happen when it was all over. Maybe he should ask Sanzo. Sanzo knows everything, so he'll have an answer.

Goku walked over to where said priest was sitting at the table, and reading the paper, with a cancer stick hanging from his mouth.

"Sanzo?" he waited for a sign or notice from the busy priest. When none came, he repeated his name again, "Sanzo?"

Sanzo on the other hand, was hoping that ignoring him, will make him go away, but after hearing his name for the fifth time, he was irritated. He placed the newspaper on the table, and waited for the food whining part to start, "What?" almost yelling.

"Um, I was wonderin', ya know," Goku shifted his legs, before continuing, "about what'll happen when this is all over?"

It wasn't "I'm hungry, and I want meat buns", or "I'm bored," Sanzo can sense the worry and uncertainty in his words.

"I couldn't care less about those two idiots," Hakkai and Gojyo can take care of themselves, and he has a feeling he'll see them whether he likes it or not.

"What about you?" Golden eyes intently waiting for the answer.

"I'll have to go back and run Chang'an temple, of course, it'll be peaceful and quiet, without any of you three,"

Sanzo saw the disappointment his reply left in the monkey's golden eyes, he picked back his paper, and added, "Though I'm not sure how that'll happen when you're around. Climbing trees or brining in stray animals, so much for peace and quiet."

"Sanzo?"

"Don't worry about it, I told you before, I can't leave an idiot like you alone."

"Yeah, I forgot," he smiled as he realized that he will always be with his Sun, even after the mission to the West.

"Sanzo?" he wanted to ask something important.

"What is it this time?" he replied without putting down the newspaper.

"I'm hungry, can we go out for meat buns?"

Sanzo's headache started, just as Goku started whining about food, and being bored. He cursed and wondered how long it's taking Hakkai to shop for them, he cursed more as he guessed that Gojyo must be the one slowing him down to check out the bars, or trying to flirt.

"No," he calmly answered.

"But Sanzo"

Sanzo had a feeling that even when it was all over, it was going to be hard getting rid of those three, even if he tried. The monkey's voice would be in his head, unless he was with him. As for those two, well…who's going to complete the missions given to him by the Three Aspects?

* * *

06.03.08


End file.
